A Place To Land
by lizook
Summary: Before she'd work days on end even if there was no physical way to be faster, but now... now she took every opportunity she could to come home.


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in future; B&B in an established relationship.

**A/N**: Fair warning - this is another one of those "call your dentist before reading" fics. Many thanks to **northcaroline **for giving this a read through and helping me get the ending just right.

**Disclaimer**: Bones isn't mine. Title from Little Big Town's song of the same name.

* * *

"That's right, Alexa, splashy splashy..."

She shook her head, dropping her keys on the bookstand by the door as she turned in the direction of his voice. If he was allowing their daughter to play with fingerpaints again _he _was going to be the one cleaning her up.

"Hey, no getting daddy." His deep laugh echoed down the hall and she paused, leaning against the doorframe to take in the scene before her. The dining room table was covered in files from their open cases, various newspapers, and... what appeared to be strained peas and some applesauce, the tray of Alexandra's high chair teetering off its edge. His back was to her, shoulders relaxed, head tilted to the side, highlighting his strong jaw as he tried to avoid getting his own bath.

"Booth, I thought-"

"Hey, you're home early." He turned, grinning as she crossed the room, her hip bumping his as she leaned against the counter. "Preliminary examination go faster than you thought?"

"The cause of death seems pretty straight forward, but I'd like confirmation from Cam before I say for certain and that can't be completed until tomorrow so I came home."

He nodded, dimples appearing as he filled the cup in his hand with water; before she'd work days on end even if there was no physical way to be faster, but now... now she took every opportunity she could to come home, be with them...

"I'm glad, now you can help me clean up Little Miss Plays With Her Food."

She sighed, leaning forward to see Alexandra's food covered face. Booth had pulled her light auburn hair up in messy pigtails and she giggled, brown eyes sparkling, as she played in the water.

"We discussed this before, the sink is no place for a child. It's important that she gets acclimated to being in the tub or when we do put her in-"

"I know, Bones, but... Hold still, Lexa... " Carefully, he covered her eyes, pouring the water over her head. "She was covered in food and this was quicker than putting her in the tub. Easier, too, I don't have to crouch and almost fall in..."

She rolled her eyes, reaching for the washcloth on the counter. "You've never fallen in while bathing her before."

"Well, I felt like I was going to."

"Perhaps you should start wearing a life vest during bath time then."   Squeezing some soap onto the washcloth she was holding out, he laughed. "Funny Bones... very funny."

"Thanks." She worked up a lather with the soap, rubbing it over Alexandra's chubby little arms. "I suppose we should enjoy this aspect while we can. Before we know it she'll be showering on her own."

"Whoa, babe, don't rush things."

"Don't call me _babe._"

"Fine, whatever you say... _baby_..."

Laughing, she slipped her fingers into the cup of water he'd let sit on the edge of the counter, flicking the liquid against the back of his neck. He shivered in response, his hand cupping the water pooled in the sink, sending a wave of it in her direction.

"Booth!" She shrieked, shirt sticking to her body. "That was... oh, you're in for it now..."

She grabbed the side spray and turned the water on, drenching his face, neck, shoulders... Alexa's big, dark eyes followed the action, even as her father reached into the sink, picking her up and using her as shield. The water sloshed out of the sink as he did, drenching his pants and he laughed, grabbing the abandoned cup of water with his free hand. Quickly tipping it, he sent a shower of liquid at her before adjusting Alexa on his hip. He wrapped his other arm around Brennan's shoulders and pulled her close, dumping the entire contents of the cup down her back.

His mouth pressed to hers quickly, plastic container clattering to the floor as his thumb tracked a drop of water down her throat and across her clavicle. "How about we finish cleaning her up, get her settled for the night and then, since we just wasted so much, we can conserve some water?"

Chuckling, she let her head rest against his shoulder before picking up Alexandra's towel and draping it over her back. "I _have_ been saying we should be a little more environmentally friendly..."


End file.
